This invention relates generally to a printing system and method and, more particularly, to systems and methods for positioning a copy sheet in an image reproduction system.
High quality document production in a printing system may depend, in part, upon precise placement of an image on a copy sheet. Such precise placement typically relies on a process of positioning the copy sheet in the printing system.
The following documents may be relevant to the instant disclosure: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,678,159;5,697,608; 5,697,609; 5,555,084; 5,794,176; 5,715,514; 5,273,274; 4,438,917; 4,511,242; 4,519,700; 4,877,234;4,971,304; 5,078,384; 5,094,442; and 5,156,391.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method related to positioning a copy sheet in a document reproduction system.
To achieve this and other objects of the present invention, there is a method in a system including a moving substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate. The method comprises the steps, performed for each of a plurality of sheets, of comprises sending the sheet into the path; adjusting a position of the sheet by applying a first force to the sheet from a first position along the path; and applying a second force to the sheet from a second position along the path, the second force being a function of speeds of the substrate and the sheet.
According to another aspect of the present inventing a system comprises a movable substrate for holding an image; a path to the substrate; a first adjuster that adjusts a position of a sheet by applying a first force to the sheet from a first position along the path; and a second adjuster that adjusts the sheet by applying a second force to the sheet from a second position along the path, the second force being a function of speeds of the substrate and the sheet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a registration system in a first system including a movable substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate. The registration system comprises means for sending a sheet into the path; means for adjusting a position of the sheet by applying a first force to the sheet from a first position along the path; and means for adjusting a speed of the sheet by applying a second force to the sheet from a second position along the path, the second force being a function of speeds of the substrate and the sheet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method in a system including a moving substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate. The method comprises sending a sheet into the path; and applying a force to the sheet to propel the sheet along the path at a controlled speed, the force being a decreasing function of time in response to a position of the sheet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system comprises a movable substrate for holding an image; a path to the substrate; an adjuster that applies a force to the sheet to propel the sheet along the path at a controlled speed, the force being a decreasing function of time in response to a position of the sheet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a registration system in a system including a movable substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate. The registration system comprises means for sending a sheet into the path; and means for applying a force to the sheet to propel the sheet along the path at a controlled speed, the force being a decreasing function of time in response to a position of the sheet.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method in a system including a moving substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate, first actuator in the path, a second actuator in the path, and a third actuator in the path. The method comprises sending a first sheet into the path; sending a second sheet into the path; adjusting a position of the first sheet by applying a first force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the first force, from the second actuator; and adjusting a position of the second sheet by applying a second force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the second force, from the third actuator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a system comprises a movable substrate for holding an image; a path to the substrate; a first actuator in the path; a second actuator in the path; a third actuator in the path, the first, second, and third actuators defining an orientation transverse to a direction of the path an adjuster configured to a position of a first sheet by applying a first force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the first force, from the second actuator, and to adjust a position of a second sheet by applying a second force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the second force, from the third actuator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a registration system in a system including a movable substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate, first actuator in the path, a second actuator in the path, and a third actuator in the path. The registration system comprises means for sending a first sheet into the path; means for sending a second sheet into the path; means for adjusting a position of the first sheet by applying a first force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the first force, from the second actuator; and means for adjusting a position of the second sheet by applying a second force from the first actuator while applying a force, different from the second force, from the third actuator.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method in a system including a moving substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate, first actuator in the path, a second actuator in the path, and a third actuator in the path. The method comprises sending a sheet into the path, such that a first edge of the sheet has a first position relative to a second edge of the sheet; detecting the first edge at a first time; applying a first force to the sheet, the first force being a function of the first time; resending the sheet into the path, such that the first edge has a second position relative to the second edge, the second position being opposite the first position; detecting the first edge at a second time; applying a second force to the sheet, the second force being a function of the second time.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a system that processes a sheet having a first edge and a second edge opposite the first edge. The system comprises a detector that generates a first signal in response to detection of the first edge at a first time and generates a second signal in response to detection of the first edge at a second time; and a pigment applicator operative between the first and second times.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a registration system in a first system including a movable substrate for holding an image, and a path to the substrate, first actuator in the path, a second actuator in the path, and a third actuator in the path. The registration system comprises means for sending a medium into the path, such that the first edge has a first position relative to the second edge; means for detecting the first edge at a first time; means for applying a first force to the medium, the first force being a function of the first time; means for resending the medium into the path, such that the first edge has a second position relative to the second edge, the second position being opposite the first position; means for detecting the first edge at a second time; means for applying a second force to the medium, the second force being a function of the second time.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method in a printing system. The method comprises detecting a process of the printing system; storing a first signal in response to the detecting step; printing images during a plurality of weeks; subsequently, detecting the process of the printing system to generate a second signal; comparing, responsive to the first and second signals, to generate a third signal; and selectively displaying a condition of the printing system, responsive to the third signal.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, a printing system comprises a recorder that records a first signal in response to the detecting a process in the printing system; printing images; a detector that detects the process of the printing system to generate a second signal; a comparator, responsive to the first and second signals, that generates a third signal; and a display that receives the third signal.
According to yet another aspect of the present invention, there is a method in a system including a substrate for holding an image, a path toward the substrate, a moving member configured to propel a sheet along the path, and a generator that generates signals in accordance with movement of the member. The method comprises selectively generating a visual signal depending on whether the rate of change of a number of encoder pulses, per unit time, is above a threshold.